This invention relates to terminal boxes and covers therefor used in telephone installation equipment.
Improvements over prior art terminal boxes and covers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,826, granted Sept. 17, 1974 to Kenneth W. Hotchkiss and Gerald S. Byers. The invention shown and described in this application discloses additional improvements in the box and cover to provide firm, dependable mounting of the cover on the box for protection of the contents, and especially simple construction of the box side walls which cooperate with the cover walls for said mounting.